Life with the Twins
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: This is a sequel/continuation of Going through a hard time. Rated T for language, possibly rated M for later chapters. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I haven't written for awhile. I just haven't been in the writing mood. Hopefully this will make up for it. Sorry if it sucks. BTW, this is the sequel to Going Through a Hard Time. It could be either a sequel or a continuation. **

Life With the Twins

**2:30 am**

Justin and Brian woke up to crying over the baby monitor. Justin got up and went into the baby's room. He turned on the little lamp and went over to the crib. "Hey baby boy. What's the problem? Are you hungry?" Justin whispered, picking up BJ. (Brian Jr.) Brian came in the room with a two bottles. "It seems Brian Jr. is always the cranky one. Big surprise." Justin said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Brian went over to the crib and picked up JJ, (Justin Jr.) who was laying awake. After the twins were fed, the put them back in the crib and went back to bed. "I wish they would learn to sleep through the night." Justin told Brian.

"You and me both."

**8:00 am**

Brian and Justin were at the airport, waiting for their flight to be called. They didn't know how the twins would act once they were in the air. They went to the doctor to make sure it was okay for them to fly. When their flight was called, Brian took the bags and Justin carried the twins. Once they were seated, Justin made two bottles for when they were in the air.

10 minutes after the plane took off, the twins started crying. Brian and Justin both knew they were hungry, so they each started to feed a twin. "I just hope they keep quiet during the flight." Brian told Justin.

"I know. I don't think I could handle two hours of crying." (I don't know how long it takes to fly from Pittsburgh to New York.) After they were fed, the bottles were replaced with pacifiers and they soon fell asleep. Brian and Justin fell asleep with a baby on their chest. They both hoped the twins wouldn't wake up at all.

**9:30 am**

Brian was awake when BJ started crying. JJ woke up, and made little whimpering noises because of his brothers crying. Brian gave BJ the pacifier, but he didn't want it. Brian woke up Justin. "I'm gonna go change BJ. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Justin told him tiredly. After Brian left, Justin heard JJ whimpering and gave him his pacifier. He started rubbing JJ's back. "GO back to sleep. It's okay." Justin whispered to JJ. He stayed awake, but Justin went back to sleep. Brian came back a couple minutes later. He played with the twins. He knew they weren't going back to sleep.

5 minutes before the plane landed, Brian woke up Justin. "How long was I asleep?" Justin asked as he stretched.

"The whole flight."

"Did the twins give you any trouble?"

"No. They were good."

**10:30 am**

Justin and Brian were in the car, on their way to a hotel. They rented two cars, so they wouldn't have to take a cab. Justin had his eyes closed, hand on his forehead. "Justin, you okay?"

"I don't know. I feel sick."

"Are you gonna throw up?"

"I don't know. It feels like it."

"We're almost there." Brian put his hand on Justin's shoulder. Justin tried not to think about how he was feeling, but it was no use. _I hope I'm not pregnant again._ He thought. He was worried he was pregnant again. The twins were only a week old. They would both rather wait till the twins were at least 2 years old to have another child. But, if he was pregnant again, they would deal with it. Just like when he was pregnant with the twins.

Justin was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name. "Justin, we're here." After they were inside their room, the twins started fussing. "Okay, okay. Calm down. We'll get you out of your car seats in a second." Brian told them. Brian set the bags down and got JJ out of his car seat while Justin set up the play pen they brought. After it was set up, which took a couple minutes, Brian put JJ in the play pen as Justin got BJ. After they were in the play pen, Brian and Justin unpacked the bags. "How are you feeling? Do you still feel sick?" Brian asked as he was putting clothes away.

"A little. You don't think I'm pregnant do you?"

"You could be. After we get back home, we'll go to the doctor."

"Okay."

**12:00 pm**

Justin was in the bathroom, waiting for the timer to go off. When it did, he took a deep breath and looked at the pregnancy test. The fifth one today. It was negative. So far, all of them have been negative except for one. He was still unsure. Maybe he was just sick. He just wanted the week to be over so he could get an answer as to why he was feeling this way

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I last updated at all. Hope this will make up for it. Lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

Life With the Twins

When Justin came out of the bathroom, Brian was sitting on the bed. "It's negative." Justin sighed.

"Is something wrong? I thought you'd be happy it's negative. Or positive."

"I'm just not sure if it's true. You know one was positive."

"And all the other ones were negative. If it makes you feel better, we can go to a doctor here."

"I'd rather do that then wait a whole week."

"I'll make an appointment for tomorrow." The twins started crying. "Why don't you go feed the twins while I make the call." Justin nodded and kissed Brian. Justin went into the living and laid the twins on the couch. He fed them while Brian looked for a doctor in New York and made an appointment. Brian walked over to Justin who was burping the twins. "I got an appointment tomorrow at 5."

"So I have to wait all day?" Justin asked as Brian took one of the twins from him.

"No, 5 in the morning. And you better not spit up on me." He told BJ, who he was holding. Justin just laughed.

"Here. Use this." Justin handed him a "burp rag." Brian took it and draped it over his shoulder.

"Your art show is tomorrow right?"  
"Yep. I'm so nervous, but excited."

"You shouldn't be nervous. Your artwork is fucking amazing."

"You know, I hope when they grow up, and our other children, won't have your mouth."

"Your mouth is the same as mine."

"I guess your right."

"I'm always right."

"Of course you are."

"What do you say we go out. Do some shopping. Then we come back here and I can do you."

"Sounds like a plan."

They decided to go to a couple different stores. The last store they went was a baby store. "Brian, look at this." Justin held up a gray onsie that said 'I heart New York'.

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"I know you want to get it."

"Have you seen the prices? Of course you have. You bought two outfits in every fucking store. You know I can't afford these kinds of clothes right now."

"I wanted to get you those clothes in every fucking store. And _I_ can afford it, so I did. And I'll pay for these too. And whatever the fuck else you want."

"I can't let you do that. I _won't_ let you do that."

"You can and you will."

"Fine. But only because one, we need to get out of here soon and two, you're so fucking stubborn. You just never take no as an answer."

"I sometimes take no as an answer."

"Right." They left the store, after Justin picked out a few things he wanted and Brian paid for them, and walked around. They walked around until they heard one of the twins fussing. They knew which one it was. BJ. They could smell something really bad, so they knew he took a crap. "You're changing him this time." Brian said.

"I always have to change them. Especially after they took a shit."

"I change them."

"When?"

"The day they came home from the hospital."

"You were learning how to change a diaper, so you didn't really change their diaper."

"Fine. But if I get _anything_ on me, you're gonna get it."

"I would hope so." Justin joked. Justin blocked the view of the twins, so nobody could see what they were doing. After BJ was changed and calmed down, JJ started crying. "Oh my fucking god. Do these two _ever_ take a rest and just stay calmed down?" Brian said.

"It seems like they don't." Justin picked him up, and he stopped crying. "so you just want to be held." JJ curled against Justin. They were walking back to their hotel when they heard fire sirens in that same direction. They looked at each other worried. They went to where they parked their car and drove as fast as they could back to their hotel. They hoped their thoughts were wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Life With the Twins

When they got to their hotel, they saw the fire blazing out of the top of the building. "What are we going to do? All our stuff is in there." Justin said, worried.

"It's okay. We can get some new clothes and new bags. We can even get new baby stuff. We'll have to find a new place to stay."

"We could stay with Daphne's friend. When I was out here for that one month, I stayed with her. Maybe she won't mind."

"Why don't you call her? While you do that, let's get away from here." They went back inside the car and drove to a park Justin told Brian about. They just stayed in the car. Brian got out and folded the seats in the floor. (Some cars have "compartments" for seats to go "in" the floor.) He and Justin took the twins out of their car seats, put the car seats aside and laid down, where the seats were. They had a couple blankets in the car, which they used. Justin called Daphne's friend. After talking for awhile, Justin closed his phone. "She said we could stay with her." Brian breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god."

"I know. I didn't know what we'd do if we couldn't stay with her."

"Me neither. But, before we go over there, we should get new clothes and get baby supplies for the twins."

"Can we just rest? I'm so tired. I don't know why."

"How about we put the seats back up, get the twins strapped in and you can rest while I do the shopping."

"Really? You wouldn't mind."

"Of course not." They kissed, which turned into making out. After a couple minutes of making out, they were interrupted by one of the twins crying. JJ was the one crying. Justin picked him up and he stopped crying. "So you just want to be held. Again." Justin said to JJ. JJ curled against him. Then BJ started fussing. "I think their hungry. It should be about 3 o'clock."

"We'll feed'em and then you can sleep while I do some shopping."

"Okay." After feeding the twins, they put the seats back up, got the twins strapped in, and headed to the different stores. Justin fell asleep almost instantly.

After a couple hours, the shopping was over with and they headed to Daphne's friend's apartment. Justin was woken up by Brian, when they arrived. Justin knocked on the door, and a black haired girl with green eyes, opened the door. "Hey Justin!"

"Hey Marisol. How are you?" Justin asked as he gave her a hug.

"I'm great. You look better than great."

"I am. I just don't feel that way. Anyway, this is Brian." He motioned to Brian who was standing behind him.

"Hi Brian. I'm Marisol. I heard a lot about you. Justin would talk about you non-stop when he was here." Justin blushed with embarrassment.

"Um, anyway, this is Justin Jr, JJ," he said holding up the car seat so Marisol could see him,"and this is Brian Jr, BJ." She looked down at the car seat, Brian was holding.

"Their so cute. Come in."

After they were settled, Marisol made a quick dinner for them and they ate., while they talked. Brian and Marisol got to know each other a little bit and Justin and Marisol caught up with everything going on in their lives. "We have an appointment tomorrow at 5 am. Would you be willing to watch the twins?" Brian asked.

"I'd love to. But why do you have an appointment at 5 in the fucking morning?"

"It's a doctors appointment and it was the only time we could get tomorrow." Justin told her.

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because I've been feeling sick for a couple days, and I took like 5 pregnancy tests and one says positive. So, I'm still not sure."

"Have you told Daphne? She was pretty pissed you didn't tell her about the first pregnancy right away."

"I haven't told Daphne. I just thought it might be a stomach bug, but now I'm not so sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Life With the Twins

The next morning, Brian and Justin got up at 4:15 am to make sure they were on time. Marisol was up at 4:30 am. "They shouldn't wake up until about 5:30. Diapers, bibs, bottles, pacifiers, in the diaper bag. There's also blankets and a couple toys." Justin told her as they walked over to the door. Brian was already at the door, getting his shoes on.

"Stop worrying. I got it covered." She told him.

"You can't blame me for worrying. They're only 9 days old."

"I know. But you can trust me. I've done this before."

"I _do_ trust you."

"We gotta go." Brian said. "We should be an hour or two."

"Okay. Well, have fun."

"Yeah, sure." Justin said sarcastically. When they were in the car, Justin started feeling really sick. "Justin, you okay?"

"It feels like I'm gonna throw up."

"Just close your eyes and try to relax." As Brian started driving, he rubbed Justin's shoulder. "Do you always feel sick in the morning?"

"No. I've been feeling a little sick all the time, but it's worse in the morning."

"We'll be there soon."

20 minutes later, they arrived at the doctors office. They sat in the waiting room for 15 minutes before they were called back. The nurse did the basics: weight, height, etc. Brian and Justin waited in the room for the doctor. Justin sat on the examining table (I think that's what they call it) and Brian sat in the chair, next to it. "I'm so nervous." Justin said.

"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it." Brian grabbed Justin's hand and stroked the back of it, with his thumb. Justin smiled nervously at him and Brian smiled back. The doctor came in. "Mr. Kinney."

"I prefer if you call me Justin."

"Okay. So, Justin, what brings you in today." The doctor asked as he sat down on the stool.

"I've been feeling a little sick for the past couple days but it's worse in the morning. And I think I might be...pregnant."

"Okay, well I'm just gonna feel your stomach, do an ultrasound, and a pregnancy test. But this seems to be just a stomach bug. You may feel worse in the morning because when you move around in your sleep, you jostle your stomach." The doctor stood up. "Lay back back and lift up your shirt." Justin complied. The doctor started feeling around his stomach. "I don't feel anything." He felt around for another minute. "Okay, I'm going to go get the ultrasound machine. Don't move." After the doctor left, Brian stood up and stood next to Justin.

"You know, if we weren't here, I'd fuck you." Brian joked.

"I know you would. After all, this is your favorite position for me." Justin joked back. Brian kissed Justin, then grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. The doctor came in, and set up the ultrasound machine. "Remember, whatever it is, whatever happens, we'll deal with it." Brian whispered in Justin's ear. They all looked at the screen, and they didn't see anything. 5 minutes later, the doctor turned the machine off. "Okay, you can sit up." He told Justin, and handed him a bunch of paper towels. After wiping the gel off his stomach, the doctor told him, "I really don't think you're pregnant. I would have seen the baby on the monitor. But I'll do a pregnancy test, just to make sure."

It was half an hour later, when the doctor came in with the results. "You are in fact...not pregnant. As I suspected, it's just a stomach bug. Just take some pepto bismol and some saltine crackers. You should feel better in a couple days to a week."

"Thank you." Justin told him. The doctor shook both Brian and Justin's hand.

"Have a good day." The doctor left the room.

**A/N: Scared ya didn't I? Lol. Please review. They keep me writing faster, and I don't have very many. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Life With the Twins

When they got back to the apartment, they heard cooing when they walked in the door. They walked into the living room area and saw the twins making cooing noises. They were laying on the floor with Marisol sitting where their feet were and playing and talking to them. "Hey Marisol. They didn't give you any trouble did they?" Brian asked.

"Not at all. How was the doctors?"

"How do you fucking think it went?" Justin asked irritably.

"Justin! Don't talk to your friend that way! Especially one who's letting you stay with them." Brian said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just irritable when I have to get up before the sun does and when I don't have coffee. I'm so sorry Marisol."

"It's okay. I can be the same way."

"Why don't you go take a nap?" Brian suggested.

"Okay. Marisol, I really am sorry."

"It's okay Justin. Really." After Justin went into the bedroom, Brian grabbed his keys.

"I'm gonna go to the store. I have to get a couple things for Justin. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good. Before you leave, is Justin pregnant?"

"No. It's just a stomach bug. I should go. I won't be long."

After Brian came back, he set the bag on the kitchen counter and went over to Marisol who was now holding both the twins, bouncing them softly. "Do you mind watching the twins for another hour or two?" Brian asked, whispering.

"Not at all."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"They love you." Brian pointed out.

"Well, I _am_ good with and love children."

"Well, I'm gonna go nap with Justin. Have fun."

"You too." Marisol winked at him. _She is just like Daphne._ He thought. He took the bag with him, into the bedroom. After closing the door, he went over to Justin, who was sleeping. He knew it would be better for Justin to take the Pepto Bismol _now_ then to wait. "Justin. Justin wake up." He said softly, stroking Justin's arm.

"Huh? What?" Justin said, opening his eyes slowly.

"I thought it would be better for you to take the medicine now. So come on, sit up." Justin sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Brian opened the the bottle and poured the amount it says to, in the little plastic cup and gave it to Justin. Justin looked at it for a moment, then drank it. He gave the cup back to Brian. "That's fucking disgusting."

"Isn't all medicine?" Brian asked, jokingly.

"I guess."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Just tired."

"So am I. So why don't we take a nap?"  
"Where are the twins?"

"With Marisol. So stop worrying." Brian told him as he got into bed, next to Justin. They got under the blanket and wrapped their arms around each other, and fell asleep.

4 hours later, Brian and Justin came out of the bedroom. "Finally you two come out. I thought you were gonna stay all day in there." Marisol said, feeding one of the twins.

"We would _love_ to stay in the bedroom all day."

"It sure sounded like it. Oh, Brian harder. Oh fuck sunshine, you're so tight." Marisol laughed. Justin blushed while Brian laughed.

"Just so you know, you're gonna be hearing that _a lot_ for this next week." Brian joked. Justin blushed deeper.

"Um, I'm gonna go um, get something to eat." Justin said nervously. Brian grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Now Sunshine, there's no need to be embarrassed." Brian pulled Justin into his arms and kissed him. Soon, they were making out heavily.

"Don't you two ever get enough? Jesus Christ. And you're kids are here."

"Never enough and out kids are asleep, aren't they?" Brian joked.

"Yes, but still. They could wake up and see you."

"Are you okay Sunshine? Is there something wrong?"

"We shouldn't have fucked. I don't feel so good." Justin said, holding his stomach.

"Go rest."

"But I just spent two hours sleeping."

"You're sick. Yes, having a stomach bug makes you sick. And you should be in bed, resting until you get better."

"You know I don't like staying in bed all day unless we're fucking."

"I know. But don't you want get better?"

"Of course."

"Then go back in that bedroom and get your ass back into bed." Justin went into the bedroom and laid on the bed. Brian went over to Marisol and took JJ from her. "Thank you so much for watching them. I know it was a lot longer than we thought."

"It's fine. They're a little cranky, especially BJ, but I love them. They're so cute."

"Of course they would be. Justin and I made these two adorable yet cranky twins." He picked up BJ from the couch and went into the bedroom. He saw Justin laying on the bed, eyes drooping closed. "I thought you might want some company." Justin looked at him with tired eyes and smiled. "Don't you have your art show today?" Brian asked, handing BJ to Justin.

"No, it's Wednesday." Justin laid BJ on his chest. Brian laid on the bed, next to Justin and laid JJ between them.

"I hope you feel better by then."

"Me too."

Justin woke up 2 hours later. He looked around and didn't see Brian or the twins anywhere. He started freaking out and ran out of the bedroom. He looked in the kitchen and they weren't there. He looked in the living room and saw Brian laying on the floor with the twins. Brian looked up when he heard footsteps running toward him. "Thank god." Justin breathed out. "It scared the shit out of me when I saw that you and the twins weren't there."

"I'm sorry. I should have left a note or something."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have let my imagination run wild." Justin yawned as he started to walk over to Brian.

"Still tired?" Brian asked, standing up.

"Yeah." Brian walked over to Justin, careful not to step on the twins. He kissed Justin. After they broke apart Justin said, "I'm gonna go back to bed."

"Okay. I'll be here or in the kitchen."

"Okay." They kissed once more, then Justin went into the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please keep reviewing. It keeps me motivated to keep writing. :)**

Life With the Twins

**Wednesday**

Justin got up at 8am to go set up for the art show. He was still feeling a little sick, but a lot better than he did a couple days ago. So, he knew he was getting better. He and Brian _both_ knew he was getting better. And, as Brian put it, they could go back to fucking and sucking.

Justin had just finished putting up the last of his paintings when his cell phone started ringing. He knew by the ring tone, who it was. He smiled his sunshine smile, just thinking about talking to Brian and went to answer his phone. Right when he flipped open his phone, his agent told him, "Justin, you can go. I'll see you back here at 6:00 pm."

"Okay." He put the phone to his ear. "Hey Bri. How are you and the twins?"

"Hey Sunshine. We're all fine. Listen, I have a surprise for you tonight at your art show. I thought you should know."

"No, you just want to torture me."

"Well, yeah."

"Of course. Well, anyway, I'm just leaving now, so I'll see you soon."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, that's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Okay. I...I love you."

"Love you too." After they hung up, Justin headed to his car, having his trademark sunshine smile on his face. He loved it when Brian said 'I love you' to him.

When Justin got back, he heard fussing and crying. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll feed you in a second." Justin heard Brian say. He smiled and walked into the kitchen where Brian was holding the crying twin, and trying to make a bottle. "Hello to you too." Justin joked and walked over to Brian and kissed him on the lips.

"Hi."

"Where's JJ?" Justin asked as he took BJ from Brian.

"On the couch. Don't worry, you know they can't roll off."

"I know." After Brian made two bottles, Brian took BJ back from Justin and started feeding him, while Justin got JJ and started feeding him.

**7:00 pm**

**Art Gallery**

Justin arrived at 6:00, right before the show started. He kept looking around, but didn't see Brian anywhere. He heard the door open and looked over. He saw Brian, pushing the stroller, over to him. "Finally. It's about time you got here."

"I'm sorry Sunshine. I was busy with your surprise. Speaking of your surprise..." Brian motioned with his hand and Justin saw his friends and family coming toward him. They all said hi and hugged Justin. Everyone came: Debbie, Carl, Ted, Emmett, Michael, Ben, Daphne, Jen and even Molly. During the show, everyone would talk with Justin and Brian, comment on Justin's paintings, play with and hold the twins, and had a good time.

**A/N: I know it's kind of short. I'm trying my best though.**


	7. Chapter 7

Life With the Twins

**Saturday**

Justin and Brian woke up at 5:30 am to the twins crying, but also they were flying back home. After the twins were fed and changed, Brian and Justin put the twins back in the crib they bought, and got ready. Marisol woke up at 6:00 am. Brian and Justin were getting ready to leave when she walked into the living room. "Good morning." She said to them.

"Morning Marisol." Justin said. "I wish we could stay longer, but we have to get back home."

"I know. It sucks. Call me everyday."

"I will." Before they left, they said good bye and hugged. Marisol said good bye to the twins as well and kissed their forehead. Brian kissed Marisol's cheek.

After getting through security, they got coffee and breakfast and a snack for later, during their flight. They couldn't wait to get home. After their flight was called, they boarded the plane quickly, and took their seats. They were happy that the twins were sleeping and probably would for the whole flight. They hoped so. When they got home, they put the twins in the swings they set up and laid on the couch. They fell asleep instantly.

BJBJBJBJ

Over the next couple of days, they worked on getting the twins and themselves back on schedule. Wednesday night, Justin went over to Brian who was laying on the couch, watching TV, with the twins on his chest. "I'm gonna go out with Daphne for a little while. Are you okay with the twins? I should be two hours, tops."

"Of course." Justin kissed him and started walking over to the front door. "Behave."

"I will." Justin left with Daphne, 5 minutes later.

**Brian's POV**

I was happy Justin was going out tonight with Daphne tonight. He barely gets out of the house. He stays home most of the time with the twins. Even when he _does_ go out, it's usually to the store with the twins or to visit me at work with the twins. Or going to the diner with me with the twins. He never goes out without me or the twins. Justin needs to have some fun. He's still young. I go out almost every weekend, and Justin doesn't come with me, just stays home with the twins.

Two and a half hours later, Justin _still_ wasn't home yet. He left at 10 pm and said he'd be two hours tops. When he didn't come home a little after two hours I started getting worried. I called his cell. He didn't answer. I called Daphne's cell. She didn't answer. I called everyone else. They said they haven't seen either of them. When it was 3 hours later after Justin left, he still wasn't home, but the phone started ringing. I quickly picked it up. "Justin?" I asked anxiously.

"No, it's Daphne. I see you called. Sorry I didn't pick up earlier. I didn't hear it go off and I couldn't get Justin to leave. We're leaving right now. Just so you know, he's really drunk right now. I tried to get him to not drink so much, but he wouldn't listen."

"Thank god." I heard JJ crying, I knew who was crying, they have different cries, and I went to go get him. "I was really worried. Next time, call me if you're gonna be late."

"I was going to, but I wanted to make sure Justin didn't fall and hurt himself. Right now, it;s kind of hard to direct him to my car. He's so drunk."

"I should let you go then. I'll see you and Justin soon."

"Okay. And Brian, don't be mad at Justin."

"I'm not mad. He needed to have fun tonight." All though he _did_ need fun, I was slightly annoyed at Justin for getting so drunk. But, I'll deal with it tomorrow.

I heard the door open and saw Daphne dragging a very drunk, laughing Justin in the house. "Hello Brian." He slurred, loudly.

"Be quiet. You'll wake JJ." I was bouncing JJ softly, to keep him asleep.

"I'm so sorry. Maybe I should get a bullhorn and whisper." He was not making any sense what so ever. I've seen him like this before. A couple times before. It was funny, and it still is, but he shouldn't get this drunk when he has two children who are about two and a half weeks old. "Justin, just shut your mouth." I told him calmly. "Daphne, can you take him upstairs and into bed?"

"Sure." I stayed downstairs for a couple more minutes, bouncing JJ softly. I didn't know how loud it was gonna be. If Justin was gonna bang around at all. I waited about 5 minutes before I went upstairs. I put JJ back in the crib he and BJ shared, and went into our bedroom. Daphne was getting Justin's shoes off, and he was passed out. "Thanks Daphne. Do you want to stay the night? It's kind of late."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother or in the way."

"You won't. It's late, and I can tell you're tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. There's a guest bedroom right down the hall."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem." After Daphne left the bedroom, he closed the door and took off Justin's shoes and pants. He laid down next to Justin and rubbed Justin's upper arm, until he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Life With the Twins

The next morning, when Justin woke up, he had a major hang over. His head hurt like hell and he felt like puking. Which, he bolted out of bed to do in the toilet. After he was finished puking, e flushed the toilet, rinsed out his mouth, and went back into the bedroom. Brian woke up, and lifted his head to look at Justin. He smirked to himself as he got an idea. He was gonna mess with Justin this morning. When Justin got back into bed, Brian went over to the blinds and opened them. "Rise and shine sunshine!" He practically yelled.

"Shut the fuck up and turn down the sun," Justin said aggravated and put a pillow over his head. Brian walked over and pulled the pillow up from Justin's head.

"Aw, don't be like that. Come on. Get up."

"No. I got a major migraine."

"I know." Brian told him as he got on the bed and sat next to Justin. "You went out with Daphne last night and got really drunk." Justin shot up.

"How's that possible? I promised to myself that I wouldn't get _that_ waisted." Just then, Justin got dizzy from sitting up too fast and laid back down. Brian got him some water. After taking a few drinks of the water, he said "Maybe Daphne can tell me what happened. I don't remember anything."

**12:00 pm (noon)**

Justin, Brian, and Daphne were sitting around the kitchen table while Brian and Justin fed the twins. Daphne was explaining what happened last night. "After you had about 5 drinks or so, you lost control of your body and couldn't stop drinking. And when we came back here, you were loud, didn't make sense, and you almost woke JJ, who Brian was holding when we walked in the door."

"Oh god. Why did I let myself get so out of control? I'm so sorry Brian. I didn't mean to be so loud."

"It's okay. You haven't been out in awhile."

After they ate lunch, Daphne left to go to her apartment to change. "Brian, I really am sorry."

"I's okay. At least you didn't actually wake JJ up."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"A little annoyed, yes, but not mad."

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short. I just couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Life With the Twins

**Christmas Eve**

**4:45 pm**

Justin and Brian were driving to Debbie's house for Christmas. Weeks before, Justin went Christmas shopping, and Brian even helped. He also got different Christmas outfits for the twins. There was an elf outfit, a santa outfit and one that was a green onsie with red pants. The onsie said "My First Christmas." Brian was against the elf and santa outfits, but got them anyway for Justin.

When they arrived, they were hugged by everybody. Debbie, Carl, Michael, Ben, Hunter, Emmett, Ted, Lindsey, Melanie, Gus, JR, Jen, Molly, and Daphne. After saying hello to everyone, they sat around, chatted, and almost everyone held the twins. After about an hour of talking, they ate dinner, then exchanged gifts. Brian went over to Debbie and told her he and Justin were gonna go upstairs and exchange their gifts to each other. When they got up there, their gifts for each other were already in the bedroom, (Michael's old bedroom) and sat on the bed. Brian gave Justin the best art supplies and Justin gave Brian a really nice black winter coat with a scar and gloves. "Do you like it?" Justin asked nervously.

"I love it." Brian kissed him deeply and passionately. Brian set his gifts aside. "Now it's time for your other Christmas gift." They started making out and Brian laid them down on the bed. Justin pulled back.

"Wait. Should we really do this here? What if they here us?"

"Who cares?" Brian said sexily. He kissed Justin's ear, kissed down to his jaw, to his neck, and bit and sucked on Justin's neck in multiple spots, leaving hickeys all over his neck. Justin was moaning. After a couple minutes, they were naked, and laying on the bed, kissing intensely.

After fucking-making love- they laid there, catching their breath. "I bet they could here us all through the state." Justin said, once he got his breath.

"Ya think?" Brian laughed. They got dressed, fixed their hair to make it look not as messy, and went downstairs. Everyone looked at them, and Brian and Justin smirked at them. "Like what you hear?" Brian joked. Everyone laughed/chuckled. They knew how Brian and Justin were. Never had enough of each other.

Brian and Justin went over to Mel and Linds who were holding the twins. Brian had BJ and Justin had JJ. "They're so cute." Lindsey told them. "Even if one _does_ look like Brian and has half of Brian's genes."

"Very funny." Brian told her. He knew she was just joking. JJ curled against Justin and BJ curled against Brian.

**8:00 pm**

Everybody was lazing around and Brian and Justin were bouncing the twins softly, to get them to sleep. It was the twins bedtime. They put a blanket over each twin to keep them warm. It took awhile, but the twins fell asleep. They kept holding the twins because they didn't want to risk waking them up. They went into the kitchen, where Debbie, Lindsey, and Melanie were wrapping up food. "Hey. They asleep?" Melanie whispered.

"Yeah." Justin whispered back.

"You want to take some of this food home?" Debbie asked.

"Sure, why not. I won't have to cook dinner for about a week." Justin joked, while rubbing JJ's back.

"Are you guys coming tomorrow?" Lindsey asked, taking a bite of a piece of cake they had for dessert.

"No. We decided to spend Christmas day at Britin. Just the four of us." Brian answered.

"Okay."

"Well, we're gonna go. We should get these two to bed." Justin said. He hugged Debbie, Melanie, and Lindsey. After saying good bye to everyone and getting everything packed in the, and the twins strapped in, they left.

**A/N: I know it;s a big time jump, but it's what I have planned for this story. This might be the last chapter, but I'm not sure. Or, I might just make this story longer, with the Sequel/Continuation I had for this story. If I do, the next chapter will be a HUGE time jump. Deal with it. Lol. But seriously, don't comment on it. I know I do a lot of time jumps. It's just what my brain comes up with for these stories/fanfictions/sequels/etc/etc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for not writing for awhile. Got writers block. Real bitch. Lol. **

**A/N2: I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I would like a little more reviews. **(who doesn't lol)

**A/N3: This is a HUGE time jump. **

Life With the Twins

_Two Years Later_

October 23rd

7:00 am

Brian and Justin woke up to someone or someone's bouncing on their bed. They woke up and looked up to see JJ and BJ jumping up and down. They smiled at them. "Daddy. Up." JJ told them. "Up up up." Both twins were giggling.

"Alright you two jumping beans, go back in your cribs," Justin told them tiredly, his eyes half open. Just then, Brian and him both realize the twins climbed from their cribs and both shot up. They looked at each other then at the twins, then started laughing.

"Daddy. Come." BJ whined.

"I'll get up in a minute. But you two, you have to wait till me or papa come and get you okay?" BJ and JJ nodded their heads. "I think we need to get them beds." Justin whispered to Brian.

"Agreed."

An hour later, Brian and Justin were showered, dressed, and downstairs playing with the twins. Justin was sitting on the floor while Brian was sitting on the couch. As Justin looked at the twins, he couldn't help but remember when they were 8 months old.

_Flashback_

_The twins were in their highchairs, and Justin was feeding them baby food. Brian came downstairs, ready for work. As Justin looked up at Brian and smiled, he got some baby food on the tray of the highchairs. The twins put their hands in it. Brian came over and kissed Justin. "Morning." Justin told him._

"_Morning." Brian said back. "I'll probably be home around 6:00."_

"_Okay." They kissed again...and again. "Alright, if you don't go, you're gonna be late," Justin laughed. _

"_Alright. I'll have my way with you tonight."_

"_Like you always do." As Brian kissed the twins on the top of their heads, they put their hands on Brian's pants and suit jacket. _

"_Fuck!" Brian yelled. Justin looked over at Brian and tried not to laugh, but couldn't help but smile. _

"_Go change Brian. I'll call Cynthia and let her know you're gonna be late."_

"_Alright." From then on, when Brian was ready for work, the twins were to not go near him when they were being fed._

End Flashback

Justin smiled at the memory. "Justin?"

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Just a memory."

"Care to share the memory?" Justin got up and went over and sat down next to Brian.

"It was the day you learned it's dangerous to be around babies while feeding them while wearing one of your expensive suits."

"You mean when they touched me with their hands covered in baby food?"

"Yeah."

"What a great morning that was."

"What a great morning that happened an hour ago."

"Thank god they didn't get hurt."

"I know. Maybe we can put them in beds."

"Bunk beds or separate beds?"

"Separate. That way, whoever would be on the top bunk, won't roll off and get hurt." BJ ran up and gave Brian a buzz light year toy and Justin a Woody toy. At one and a half years old, they became obsessed with Toy Story and Toy Story 2. And still are.

**A/N4: I know this is kind of short. But I thought I should post a chapter since I haven't updated in awhile.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The twins are going to be turning two, so it's ABOUT two years later. lol**

Life With the Twins

October 24th

8:30 pm

Justin was chasing the twins, trying to give them a bath. Ever since they could run, which they didn't take long to learn after walking, they would always run away especially at bath time. He would always run after them, while Brian got the bath ready. A couple times Brian watched and just laughed. Watching Justin run around, trying to catch their naked (well, almost naked) twins, was hilarious. And it also made him hard and horny. He would watch Justin butt and watched as he would run. He had to try so hard (excuse the pun lol) not to rip Justin's clothes off right there, and fuck him,

When Justin finally caught the twins, they squirmed and tried to get free. All though he was tired, Justin had a good grip on his two twin rugrats. He went upstairs and in the bathroom. Brian had just finished filling the tub. "Why don't you go to bed. I'll bathe the twins. You look exhausted."

"No, that's okay."

"You sure? You look so tired. You should go to bed."

"I'm fine."

"At least let me help."

"I guess." Brian took JJ and took off his diaper and set him in the tub. Justin did the same with BJ. They gave each of them a rubber ducky, which they _loved._ Ever since they had their first bath, they loved having a rubber ducky. After they were bathed and in their pj's and in bed, Justin read them a bedtime story. They always loved the ones he made up himself. Especially the ones about Toy Story. After Justin was done his story, he put the twins in their cribs, and went back into his and Brian's bedroom. Justin could barely keep his eyes open and kept yawning. "Tired?" Brian asked as Justin changed out of his soaking wet clothes.

"Yeah." As Justin got into bed he said, "You never told me how work was. I heard you say something about a race or something."

"Yeah. The Grand Prix Race." (A/N:Not sure when it is.)

"Really?"

"Yeah. And this year, their having a race for charity and the drivers are the bosses or an assistant for a certain company."

"Are you one of those company's?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna race?"

"I wanted to talk to you first. I always wanted to be in a race."

"I know it;s very dangerous, but if you want to, then go ahead. Just, be careful."

"I will. So, ready for bed?"

"I am. I'm so tired."

October 26th

7:00 am

Brian went downstairs and saw Justin and the twins on the couch. The twins were on Justin's chest, sleeping. Brian went over to Justin and kissed him. "Morning to you too." Justin told him and smiled. After seeing that Brian was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt he said, "I thought you were going to work. And you usually leave later."

"I called the person that's in charge of the race and said I was gonna be racing. So, we have training today and tomorrow. The day after tomorrow, is the race."

"Ah, I see." Brian could tell Justin was nervous about the the race. Brian went behind Justin and massaged his shoulders.

"It's okay. Nothing is gonna happen. Okay?"

"I know, but I can't help but worry."

"That's why I love you." Justin leaned his back and Brian kissed him. "And it's also why it makes you a good, yet annoying, wife."

"You know, if I weren't holding the twins, I'd slap you right now."

"Why _are_ you down here holding the twins?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night and decided to check on the twins. When I went into their room, they were climbing out of their cribs. They wanted to come down here and watch Toy Story. So I brought them down, put the movie on, and sat them in my lap. They eventually fell asleep, but I just kept it on because one, I didn't want to wake them, and two I didn't feel like getting up."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I don't know."

"Next time, wake me up."

"I will."

"Well, I better get going. See you later."

"Later." Brian kissed Justin, then kissed the twins on the top of their heads and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written for awhile. I've been busy. BTW has anybody noticed that sometimes Gale Harold can look like Ashton Kutcher? I noticed it a couple days ago. Lol. **

Life With the Twins

October 28th

3:00 pm

Car Race (A/N: not sure what it's called or what the place is called)

Justin was sitting in the stands with everybody else (Deb, Mikey, Lindsey, etc.), waiting for the race to start. Justin's heart was pounding so fast, waiting to see what was gonna happen. All he could think about was Brian getting hurt, but hoping he wouldn't. The twins were sitting on the bleachers, playing with their toy story dolls, action figures, whatever the fuck you want to call them. Justin cell phone buzzed, indicating he got a text. He saw that it was Brian. _Stop worrying. Nothing is gonna happen. I love you._ Justin smiled, and texted back, _I can't help but worry. And I love you _too.

When the race started, everyone in the stands cheered and watched whoever they wanted to win or whatever. The twins were looking at all the cars whizzing by. Every time Brian would pass, Justin would point it out to the twins and the twins would cheer and get excited. Brian was doing _so good!_ He got ahead of everybody. Justin was a little less nervous, but wouldn't stop worrying. The first turn on the fifth lap, Brian crashed into the wall, another car crashed into him and they were _both_ slammed into the wall on the opposite side. Justin's heart rate went shooting up. From what he could see, Brian's car looked smashed on the drivers side. _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_ Was all Justin could think.

A little while later, after they got both the cars off the race track, Justin and the rest of the gang went to go see where Brian was. Justin and the gang were walking and they saw what looked like the car Brian was racing in, behind a fence. Justin could see Brian sitting on the edge of an ambulance, getting his side checked out. The gang and Justin waited for Brian. 5 minutes later, Brian walked over to them. Justin threw his arms around Brian and hugged him tight. "Easy there Sunshine." Brian told him, grimacing in pain a little.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Justin asked as he stopped hugging Brian and looked at him.

"I'm okay. My side is a little bruised from the impact, but other than that, I'm fine." They hugged and kissed, Brian picked up the twins, talked with the gang, and they stayed to watch the rest of the race.

When they got home, Justin made Brian lay down on the couch and rest. Justin took the twins upstairs for their nap and went back downstairs. Brian was asleep, so he decided to go in his studio and paint for awhile.

**A/N2: Here's chapter 12. I know it's short. I'm planning on making the next chapter longer. **


	13. Chapter 13

Life With the Twins

When Brian woke up the next morning, Brian's side was really sore. He grimaced in pain when Justin moved closer to him and snuggled into his side. He moved away and Justin opened his eyes. "Brian? Are you okay?" Justin asked concerned.

"It's my side. It's really sore from yesterday."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Sorry's bullshit."

"Can I look at it?"

"Yeah, just be careful." Justin slowly lifted Brian's shirt, trying not to touch his side at all.

"Oh my god!" Justin exclaimed. Brian looked down at his side and the bruise was worse than yesterday. "I thought they would have wrapped your side."

"Apparently they didn't. It was even bruised. That should have been clue. For paramedics who are supposed to be smart, they're really fucking stupid."

"I know. I should take you to the hospital."

"No, it's okay."

"It's _not_ okay Brian. For all we know you could have broken ribs or internal bleeding or..."

"Okay, fine." Brian interrupted.

After getting two cranky, and unhappy twins in the car, Justin drove Brian to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital, Justin told Brian to wait for him to help him out of the car. Brian just nodded;he was in so much pain. Justin went inside and told one of the nurses at the desk his husband might have broken ribs. "What's your husband's name?" The nurse asked.

"Brian Taylor-Kinney."

"Wasn't he the one that crashed yesterday?"

"Yes. Just help him. He's in a lot of pain," Justin rushed out.

"Okay. I'll get a wheelchair for him." Justin went back out and went over to the car, which he parked in front of the hospital, but not where the doors were or where the ambulances parked. The nurse came back with a wheelchair. The nurse and Justin helped Brian into the wheelchair. Before the nurse wheeled him into the hospital, Justin whispered to him, "I'm gonna go see if Debbie can watch the kids."

"Okay. I love you, and be careful driving."

"Love you too, and you know I'm always careful." Justin winked and kissed Brian deeply on the mouth. As the nurse watched the two men, she couldn't help but smile. As Justin drove off, the nurse wheeled Brian inside.

BJBJBJBJ

When Justin pulled up outside of Debbie's, he saw her sitting in one of the chairs. "Sunshine! How are you?" She asked, after he got out of the car.

"I'm fine." She walked over to him and hugged him so tight he couldn't breath. "Deb...can't breath."

"Sorry. I just haven't seen you in such a long time."

"I know. Parenting keeps you pretty busy. You know that. Anyway, I was wondering if you could watch the twins."

"I would love to! I don't see much of you, Brian, or them."

"I know, but you just saw us yesterday. And we'll see you in two days for the twins birthday party."

"I know. I didn't forget. How could I?" Justin got the two sleeping twins out of the car and the diaper bag. Justin walked with Debbie inside the house. After they came back down the stairs from putting the twins into the cribs they had here, Justin told Debbie, "There's juice in there, sippy cups, some foods they like to eat, a blanket for each of them and stuffed animal, and we're trying to get them off the pacifiers and diapers. So far their doing okay with it."

"Okay. They'll be fine here. Um..where's Brian?"

"At the hospital. When he woke up this morning, the bruise on his side was worse so he's getting it checked out."

"I hope he's okay."

"He is Deb. Don't worry. I should get going." After kissing her on the cheek, he left.

BJBJBJBJ

When Justin got to the hospital, he asked for Brian's room number and raced up to his room. Brian was sitting up in a hospital bed, with one of those paper hospital gowns on, and a hospital bracelet on his right wrist. Justin went straight over to him and hugged him tightly, careful of his side. "Justin, not so tight. Plus, it's not like I'm dying."

"Sorry. I just missed you." Justin kissed him.

"I missed you too. Anyway, they did an x-ray and it appears my ribs are broken. They still have to wrap them and it's been 20 minutes since the x-ray. They said they were gonna take 10 fucking minutes!" Brian was pissed.

"Maybe that's just it Brian. Their fucking." He whispered the last two words. "And don't get so pissed. You could make your ribs worse."

"Yes mother." Two nurses and a doctor came into the room.

"Sorry it took longer than we thought." After they wrapped his ribs, they gave him a prescription for a pain medication. Brian was wheeled out in a wheelchair, all though he insisted he could just walk but they would not let him walk out of there. So Justin helped him into the wheelchair. And he was glad because he was still in a lot of pain, which he didn't realize until he moved. Justin wheeled him out and helped him into the car. Justin drove to Deb's house, got the twins, and drove them home.

**A/N: There you go. There's chapter 13! I might not update as often because school is starting soon. :( Oh well. I'll try my best to update AFAP(As Fast As Possible LOL)**


	14. Chapter 14

Life With the Twins

October 31st

Twin's 2nd birthday

9:00 am

When Justin woke up, he remembered it was the twins second birthday. He looked over at Brian and wondered if he would be able to handle the events that were gonna take place today. _He's a strong man. He's gonna get through it._ Justin thought. To wake Brian up, he started kissing Brian's neck, sucked and licked in multiple spots on his neck. He kissed down to Brian's chest and he heard a moan come from Brian. After Justin kissed, sucked, licked and bit down to Brian's hips, he continued his tactics all the way up until he reached Brian's mouth. Brian opened his eyes and when he saw Justin, he instantly smiled. He put his hand on the back of Justin's neck and pulled Justin's head down and kissed him deeply.

After they fucked (really made love) they got a shower, got dressed and went to wake up the twins. After they got the twins put of bed, they got them dressed and they ate breakfast. When they were done with breakfast, Brian and Justin let the twins lounge around. The twins were excited, but Justin knew if they didn't rest now, they would be cranky.

Everyone is planned to arrive at 2 and the party ends at whatever time they decide to end the party. Brian and Justin asked the twins what they wanted to do, and gave them some options. After they explained the Halloween Barbecue to them, the twin's said yes to that one.

11:00 am

Justin started setting up for the party. It was a bright sunny day and the weather was warm. They expected it to be cold, but it wasn't. Maybe at night it would get cold. Justin put up the decorations and put out the tables, and put table clothes on them. It was all Halloween themed. After setting up for an hour, he was bent over, getting something out of a box when two strong arms wrapped around him. He smiled and stood up. "Hey Bri."

"Hey sunshine." Brian started kissing his neck.

"As much as I love this, I have to set up for the party."

"You've been out here for an hour."

"I know. I just have to get this one last thing out. Where are the twins?"

"Their inside. I told them to just stay in the living room. I have the baby monitor right here." Brian unclipped the monitor from his back pocket and showed it to Justin. They could here toys, little giggles, and talking. They both started laughing. Brian clipped the monitor back onto his pocket. Justin yanked, trying to get something out of the big box he was standing in front of.

"Do you want to get it out?"

"No, I got it." Justin yanked again and it still hasn't budged. He yanked a couple more times. "It's really stuck in there. Can you get it out Bri?"

"I offered my help before and you wouldn't take it."

"Please?"

"Of course. I'm just kidding." Brian looked inside the box. "What are you trying to get out anyway?"

"The fog machine from last year that we never used." Brian moved some stuff around and pulled the fog machine out of the box. Watching Brian pull out the machine in jeans a white wifebeater, he couldn't keep himself from getting hard. When Brian handed the machine to Justin, he noticed Justin was hard. Brian smirked. "You still act like a horny teenager whenever you see me."

"I do not." Justin said, taking the machine from Brian.

"Do too."

"Well, sometimes."

"Told you."

"You shush. You act like a horny teenager around me too."

"True."

3:00 pm

It's been an hour since everyone arrived. Brian decided to grill hamburgers, hot dogs, and steaks. Everybody just munched on the snacks that were set out. The kids ran around, from the twins daycare, and the adults were talking. Some of the other parents stayed and some of them left. Some adults would occasionally play with the kids.

3:30 pm

Justin set up the games, and Justin explained the game, they would play it, then would explain and play another game. The adults played some of the games and Justin even got Brian to play some of the games, especially the games they would look completely ridiculous.

6:00 pm

It started getting a little chilly, so everyone put on jackets, and the kids who's parents did not stay, Brian and Justin gave them a jacket, from the twin's old clothes. They opened presents and had cake. The children ran around again, to burn off all that energy, which took another two hourse.

9:00 pm

To end the night, Brian set off fireworks. Brian and Justin on the blanket, Justin between Brian's legs, and the twins sat next to their two daddies. By the time the fireworks were over, the kids were asleep, and the adults were tired.

After Brian and Justin got the twins to bed, the got into their own bed. Justin was just staring at the wall. "Justin? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. Just a memory."

"Bad memory?"

"Yes and no."

"Care to explain?"

"It was Gus's first birthday party and we were just standing on the step and after you and Lindsey talked, I was remembering when we were in the parking garage and I walked away, you called my name to warn me." Brian turned white, remembering when they were in the parking garage. They looked at each other. "I know you never like to think about it but you asked me to explain."

"I know. And I don't blame you for making me think of it. Let's just get some sleep."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please R/R. **


	15. Chapter 15

Life With the Twins

September 5th

6:00 pm

Justin and Brian were sitting in the waiting room at the doctors office. The morning after the twins birthday, Justin threw up. They weren't sure if it was another stomach bug or if he was pregnant. They were kind of scared because they didn't know how far along Justin was, if he is pregnant, because they would fuck hard and fast. They hoped the baby was okay. They dropped the twins off at Deb's. They've been waiting for half an hour.

When the doctor finally called them back, Justin was nervous as hell. Brian was nervous too, but wasn't _as_ nervous. When they got into the room, the nurse did the routine of everything then left the room. Justin was sitting on the examination table and Brian was sitting in the chair next to it. Justin was looking really worried. Brian out a comforting hand on Justin's knee. "It's gonna be okay. No matter what." Justin smiled at him and put his hand on top of Brian's.

An hour later, the doctor had done some tests, and came back in the room. "You're pregnant," the doctor announced. Justin and Brian smiled. "Would you like to see the baby?" the doctor asked them.

"Of course." Justin answered.

"I'll be right back." The doctor came back a couple minutes later and set up the ultrasound machine.

8:00 pm

Justin and Brian picked up their two sleeping twins from Deb's. After they got home, Justin and Brian put the twins into their new beds, which they got three days before, and redecorated their room with a Toy Story theme.

After putting the twins to bed, Brian and Justin went to bed. They were really happy Justin got pregnant. They've been trying at the start of October.

**A/N: I know it's kind of short. The next one should be longer. Just so you know, I won't write the whole pregnancy. Please review! They keep me writing. P.S. I'm not sure how fast/slow my updates will be since school started. **


	16. Author's Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**This is an authors note! I will NOT be continuing with this story anymore. But, Matsiko will be continuing I guess you can say. So watch out for it. :) **


End file.
